


Reading Session

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading can be much fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



> This story is for my wonderful Beta-reader Pixie :3
> 
> You are an awesome woman who has always an open ear for me, which I appricate highly :3  
> Also I love how we work together you are an amazing beta reader :)  
> And this story is also meant to be a get well soon story :) Love you
> 
> This story was betaed by Lamentarslair (also an awesome woman) :3 Thank you sooooo much!

It was a cold, snowy evening in Kirkwall. Cold enough that Fenris was more than glad that he had repaired the holes in his roof months ago. Much had changed since they had killed Danarius and Anders had moved in with him. All their friends had helped to renovate the mansion, which had been more of a ruin than a real house. They had thrown out many things, had cleaned up, had painted some of the walls and bought new furniture to make a cosy home for themselves, the first for both of them.

 

Right now, Fenris sat on the couch in front of the fire, which kept the room pleasantly warm. On his left side stood a lit lantern, which provided enough light that he could read in the book he held in his left hand. His deep, rich voice softly permeated the room, the fluency of his reading now and then interrupted by a hitch in his breath. His right hand caressed the soft, still bound blond hair belonging to Anders, who was busy in his lap.

 

Anders' left forearm supported the weight of his upper body next to Fenris' hip, while his right hand was wrapped around the base of Fenris' hard cock. The healer ran the tip of his tongue over the slit of the head, collecting the steady flow of precum and savouring the flavour before circling the head with his tongue. He felt it jump in his hand when he blew cold air at the hot, glistening flesh and smiled mischievously, when he heard Fenris' breath hitch. Anders waited till the dark voice continued to read, then took the cock into his mouth. At first, his lips just closed around the red head, sucking on it like it was a lollipop; he felt Fenris shift his weight a bit, but he continued to read with an even voice. Slowly, the blonde took more and more of the velvet steel in, his tongue sliding along the vein on the underside of the cook till his nose was buried in the elf’s groin, breathing in the deep musk. The healer hummed appreciatively, sending vibrations through the cock. A suppressed moan above him let Anders' jaw go slack, avoiding to give any (more) friction while a grin tucked on the corners of his mouth. Anders' skills with his mouth were legendary, but Fenris' self-control was an even match... okay, most of the time the elf outmatched the blonde. So every time the warrior couldn't withhold noises, it was a great victory for Anders.

As soon as the reading picked up again, the healer also got back to work by swallowing around Fenris’ cock. This time, the only reaction was Fenris' right hand holding him in place for a moment before the warrior just pet Anders' head. When the healer could move again, he slowly withdrew, sucking at the head of the cock before taking it back in completely. He repeated this four or five times, than released the penis with a soft wet 'plop'. Anders tilted his head and closed his lips as far as he could around the shaft and moved up and down on it, pressing his flat tongue at the hot, velvet steel. Eventually, his lips abandoned Fenris' cock completely, and his hand started moving up and down, slightly twisting at the deep red head, while his tongue wandered to the warrior’s balls, sucking and licking at them until Fenris' stumbled over the words he was reading. Immediately, Anders' stopped all his actions, smiling when the elf cursed silently and sharply breathed in and out. He needed a bit time a moment until he had enough control over himself to continue reading.

Knowing that his lover wouldn't last much longer, Anders' attention was back on Fenris' cock. He sucked on its head, while his hand continued to move up and down on the shaft with just the right speed and tightness. When he started to hum, Fenris finally lost himself, closing the book with a finger between the pages, and threw his head back, moaning loudly and shivering in pleasure, shooting his load into the hot mouth of his lover who swallowed everything.

Anders cleaned the spent member thoroughly with his tongue before tugging it back into Fenris' breeches.

 

Fenris needed a moment or two to come back to himself. When he finally looked at Anders, the other man was grinning proudly. The elf smiled back. "Good work, now it's your turn." He reached for his lover and pulled him into his lap. With his right thumb he wiped a drop of his own cum out of the corner of Anders' mouth and licked it off. "I love you," he cooed happily at the blonde, while he put his left arm around Anders back until the blonde sat comfortable sideways at Fenris' lap.

"I love you too." The healer leaned in for a sweet kiss, before he took the book out of Fenris' left hand, "Where did you stop?"

The warrior showed him the line, then freed the erection of his lover, and waited until Anders started reading.

 

As the soft voice started, where Fenris had left off, the elf nuzzled behind Anders' ear. "You are so beautiful," murmured he quietly, starting to nip on the earlobe, smiling when his lover tilted his head more so that the elf had better access. Fenris tightened his grip around Anders' back and moved him closer, finally starting to move his right hand. After a few loose testing strokes and while he still played with Anders ear and the sensitive skin behind it, he led his hand to his own mouth and began to suck on two of his fingers right beside Anders ear, who stuttered for a moment before continuing to read as if nothing had happened. The warrior chuckled darkly into his ear. "Good boy." His lips caressed the healer’s jawline. He stroked his two wet fingers and his thumb along Anders' neglected cock, whereupon Anders shifted his weight and opened his legs more to give better access. Once his spit had slicked the shaft enough, Fenris closed his whole hand around it and started pumping. With his teeth he pulled out Ander' hair tie and buried his nose into the blond waves, breathing in the warmth, the smell of the lavender shampoo Anders had used this morning, elfroot from potion making and the distinct fragrance that was Anders. "I love your hair so much it is so beautiful and soft." he purred right behind the healer’s ear in his dark deep voice, knowing how this always turned him on. As expected, he got rewarded with a twitch in Anders' cock and a soft moan, so he stopped everything he did and waited till his lover continued to read.

"Andraste's tits, why are we doing this again? It's stupid!"

Fenris chuckled. "It is a hot game of self-control and seduction... and you love it. At least when you try to break my control." He nuzzled his face into Anders neck. "Start reading."

"Maker, make it faster, I'm so hard it hurts."

"Then do not stop reading."

"Maker..." The healer sighed, frustrated, and started reading again, just to stumble over the next words when Fenris sucked on his neck right beneath his ear. _~Maker he knows exactly what he’s doing.~_

As the blonde had requested, Fenris sped things up. After four years, he knew exactly where the most sensual spots were and what pressure, speed and amount of wrist twisting Anders liked. So while his right hand was busy with the hard, precumleaking cock, his mouth attacked the neck. Brushing his lips along the pulse, nipping at the ear and the jawline, leaving marks around his collar, it didn't take long till Anders finally came. And the blonde managed to only stop reading, and therefore Fenris seduction, five times. "You did well today, best time I think."

Anders closed the book and put it aside, before turning toward Fenris completely, kissing him fiercely. "You, me,bathtub, now!"

The elf chuckled. "Your warden stamina never stops to amaze me."

"You do things to me, elf, and now stop speaking and take me to the bath!" He moaned when the warrior grabbed his ass and stood up, carrying him as if he weighed nothing. While Fenris had a hair kink, Anders sure as hell had a strength kink... And he couldn't wait for a second round, this time without holding back.


End file.
